stormy weather
by pyretic lady
Summary: Henry meets a old friend of vicki's has Henry met his match
1. Chapter 1

"Vicki where are we standing here at this time of day" Henry Fitzroy complained crossing his arms across his chest and fixing Vicki with a dark stare, Vicki just a smiled a sweet smile "I know bad time for you and I know it's supposed to be feeding time

"Vicki where are we standing here at this time of day" Henry Fitzroy complained crossing his arms across his chest and fixing Vicki with a dark stare, Vicki just a smiled a sweet smile "I know bad time for you and I know it's supposed to be feeding time but we are here to meet a old friend of mine" "how old" Henry asked Vicki grinned " no she doesn't have a dislike for the sun so don't worry it's just this is the only flight she could get from Egypt" Vicki turned back to face the walk way quietly she said "Henry normally I wouldn't ask please try to be nice she has had a rough time of it recently and I want her to enjoy her time here" Henry touched her arm gently "because you asked so nice of course I will" Vicki reached up with her hand a touched his "thanks". Before Henry could reply Vicki was walking towards the door and waving Henry spotted a dark hair women walking towards her Vicki waved for Henry to come over "storm meet Henry Fitzroy, Henry meet storm Daniels


	2. Chapter 2

Henry found himself looking into a pair of dark blue eyes framed by dark brown hair storm held out her hand "hello it's nice to meet a friend of Vicki's" Henry noted the accent in her voice and her steady heart beat as he took her hand he also noticed the tattoo on her wrist pulling it towards him he felt only a slight resistance from storm turning her wrist over he examined it looking up at storm again she fixed with a cold hard stare "it nothing like what you think it is" Henry matched her stare with one of his own "and what do I think it is miss Daniels" storm took her wrist back "Vicki has told me about her line of work and the world you live in so I can only think that you are thinking it is some kind of demonic symbol" Henry smirked at storm "are you telling me it isn't" storm held his look "no it's not it's the Egyptian sign of eternity" Vicki stepped forward hands on storms shoulders "shall we go" storm looked up at Vicki and smiled and nodded picking up storms bag Vicki turned and shrugged her shoulders at Henry and they followed storm out the airport

The next night Henry came round early to work on a case with Vicki as he walked in the door he detected only one heartbeat and after working with Vicki for a while now he knew straight away it was her. Finding Vicki in the kitchen he asked "so where is the house guest" turning around to face him Vicki replied "she's out" following Vicki back in the lounge Henry had to ask " tell me about her" Vicki sat down and indicated that he should do the same when he had done so Vicki began storm's story "her parents were archeologists and along with her brother they were taken round the world from south America to Antarctica when storm was 13 they moved to Egypt and stayed with a local nomadic tribe you see storm mother was Egyptian so she fitted in well but anyway they had been there for around 8 months when her parents had to make a trip into Cairo storm decided she wanted to stay behind so her parents and brother went without her, all was well until on the way back the jeep they were driving hit a large rock and sent them flying into a roll all three were killed when the tribe found out storm was adopted into the tribe as one of their own how ever recently there has been some trouble between tribes so storms adopted family decided five years ago to send her over here, where she meet and fell in love with a guy called Ryan things were going great until one night storm came home to find Ryan with another girl storm ran back to Egypt this was a year ago now she has had to come back. Henry sighed "so she is a little bitter" Vicki nodded " yes a little but she is also the strongest person I know and the kindest and bravest don't judge her by what she said last night she doesn't trust people too easily but don't think normally she is a push over because she is far from it.

The front door opened and storm walked in she tilted her head "interrupting something was I" Vicki gave her a warm smile "no was talking about a case" storm sat down " oh yeah do tell" Vicki sighed "someone is going around killing college students" and you think it some sort of paranormal activity" storm said interested " the students all have this symbols drawn on them" Vicki said as she draw a strange looking animal, storm took the piece of paper and look hard at it then looked up at Vicki and Henry "it the mark of Seth" Henry leaned forward "who" storm put down the piece of paper "Seth is the Egyptian god of chaos a while ago back home in Egypt a cult was disbanded the cult of set or Seth as he is commonly called, maybe the cult started up over here" " but why are they killing people" storm shrugged "maybe they are trying to call him up" Henry leaned back in the chair "but he is not real" storm laughed "and some people would say the same about vampires, Seth was a old world demon the ancient Egyptians made him in to a god because of his power" Henry shot forward in the chair " how did you know about me" storm raised a eyebrow "I was raised in a society where demon and spirits guide our actions and the fact that you disappeared before sunrise I'm not stupid I know things like that exist". storm stood up "now if you don't mind I'm off to bed" looking over her shoulder at Henry "mind you give me a week and I'll be up all night" storm walked into her room and closed her door lying down on the bed she thought to herself "if I am going to help I had better get myself sorted" with that she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
